The Other Swan Daughter
by ImmortalQueen123
Summary: Bella has a sister.And she knows about vampires and werewolfs. When she goes with Bella and Alice to Volturra,the Volturi take intrest in her. Including Cauis.SWEET ROMANCE.LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

The other swan Daughter

chapter 1

ELIZABETHS POV

My name is Elizabeth Maria Swan and I am the younger sister of Isabella Marie Swan. I'm not that much younger, just by 9 months. We where both born in the same year.

I love my sister to death but she is so depressed now that the Edward guy is gone. And yes I do know about vampire's and wolfs and all that fun stuff.

Me and my dad can stand to see her like this any longer. All she does is sleep, eat, go to school and sit in her room all day.

"That is it. Elizabeth, go take your sister somewhere. I got an idea... go to Seattle with her for 2 days." Dad said while slamming the newspaper down on the coffee table.

"Two days? And what are we suppose to do there?" I asked. Ok we can go to Seattle but what are we suppose to be doing? Just walking around?

Dad stood up and went to the kitchen."I'll give you guys some money. Go buy somethings. Be girls. Talk. You can leave today if you want" He said.

I stood up and walked up the stairs and made my way to Bella's room. Just going into that place makes me depressed.

I walked over to the chair that she was sitting and stood in from of her so she can't see out the window. All she did was look me in the eyes.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" She asked.

"Where going to Seattle for 2 days so pack some clothing and other stuff you need to have" I said. If she said's so doesn't want to go then I am going to be blowing steam.

"Why? What are we going to be doing there?"Bella said.

"We are doing to be having a mini vacation. Maybe buy some new books. Talk." I kneeled in from of her and continued saying "If it is truly meant to be with you and Edward then your paths will cross again,trust me"

"Ok. When are we leaving?" She said with a small smile. There is the Bella I knew. She's almost back.

"In 2 hours. So start packing." I stood up and walked to my room and starting packing to. When I got downstairs dad asked "Is she going?"

I smiled and said "Ya. Shes going."

"Ok. So here is some money. Make sure that you get a nice hotel and talk with her. If you want to stay longer than go ahead. Just remember to call me . But don't stay for more than a week." Charlie said. The rules were set.

"Ok. I'll take my Cadillac." I said. The Cadillac was a gift for me and Bella once Phil and mom got married. It was brand new and mostly used by me. Bella likes driving that old pickup but I like driving in style. That's why me and Alice were friends.

Bella can out from the front door with her bag and I took it and put it in the trunk. She took her seat at shotgun and I got behind the wheel. We both put our belts on and then we where on our way to Seattle.

About an hour after we began to drive Bella decided to break the silence.

"You never told me what happened to Bill. Can you please tell me? No one is here and you know I can keep a secret."She said. Bill was my boyfriend when I was living in Jacksonville with mom and Phil. About a year ago.

I let out a sigh and said "He was killed. Me and Bill where in the park and then he said that there was someone going after him and trying to kill him. I thought I was a joke since he is a jokester so I just blew it off. Then a week later they found him on the beach, all bloody,stabbed,shot and dead. And 4 weeks when the police and FBI where looking threw his room, they said it was a gang murderer and they found a piece of paper that was addressed to me. I still remember the letter word for word.

It said 'Elizabeth. I love you. And I will in life and death. But I can't stay here any longer. Remember that I will always love you and there is nothing that can make me stop loving you'" I said. Then I felt a tear come down my cheek. I wiped it away with my finger.

"You really must have loved him" Bella said while staring at me.

I let out a small laugh and said "He was my boyfriend and my best friend. I was to young to know what love is. I would always say it but I didn't know the meaning of is. Now I do. And I loved him like a brother. You on the other hand know what love it. You found it."

"I lost it" Bella said.

"And it will come back"

For the remainder of the car ride we listened to the radio and talked about stupid things.


	2. chapter 2

The other swan daughter

chapter 2

ELIZABETHS POV

Once we got to the hotel room I took a room out for 4 nights. Bella got her bag and I got mine and we made our way to the elevator. We got to the 5th floor and I opened the door. It was a large 2 bed room with a tv and a bathroom. It was good enough. We both got washed up and I told bella "Let's go talk a walk"

Bella got up and put on her shoes and I grabbed my bag. Once we where downstairs,we walked out the hotel and started taking a walk.

Seattle was not that bad. We got to a book story and Bella bought another copy of Wurthing Heights.

"Didn't you read that book like 200 times?"I asked. The book was amazing but how many times is she going to read it.

"Ya,but my copy at home is a used up and torn" Bella said.

Once we bought the books then we made our way to the hotel again. When we where walking down the dark streets I heard a scream. I looked down the street and saw someone.

Vampires. Definitely. There red eyes, snow white skin and out of control behavior. Newborns.

"Run Bella" I wispered. And we both started running to the hotel room.

We got into our room and we were both trying to catch our breath.

"Why can't you just be a normal girl. But noooo...You have to make everything dificult by having hundreds of vampires trying to kill you"I joked. Bella started to laugh uncontrollably. That was the first time in months that I heard her laugh.

For the rest of the night we watched movies. Comedys. And both of us fell asleep.

For the rest of our stay in Seattle we just took walked,ate,slept, and had some teen fun. Now it was time to get back to Forks.

We packed our bags and I checked out at the front desk. And we started to drive back home.

When we got home dad was waiting outside.

"She's cured!"I yelled. Causing everyone to laugh.

After me and Bella made dinner dad said "Alice Cullen called today. She asked where were you?"

"Next time she calls then say piss off" I said. Trying to end to conversation. And both of them smiled.

6 WEEKS LATER (DURING THIS TIME BELLA JUMPED OFF THE CLIFT IN LA PUSH AND HANGED OUT WILL JACOB a lot)

"Bella? Why is Carlisle's car outside?" I asked. She ran over to the door and opened it.

"Bella! Your alive? I saw you jump off a clift! How is this possible?" Alice asked.

"I know...I was stupid. It was just an adrenalin rush" Bella said.

"Edward thinks your dead. He's going to the Voturi" Said Alice.

Bella didn't even say anything. She just ran upstairs and I followed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to save him. I cant let him die" Bella said.

I can't believe I am saying this but "Im coming with you"

She smiled and told me to go get the passport and 10 minutes later we where downstairs.

"Let's go" Alice told us.

When we got to Alice's car I took the back seat and in less than an hour later we her at the airport. Alice got us our tickets and soon we would be in Volturra,Italy.


	3. new love

The other swan daughter

chapter 3

Elizabeths POV

Once we where in Volturra, Alice stole a yellow porche. Bella and I got in the car and we were racing down the street to a Italian village.

"Its almost 12."Bella said. She was breathing heavly. I rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

When we where inside the city everyone was dressed in red capes.

"Why are they all dressed like this?" Asked Bella.

"It's the st. marcus day festival. I have to stop here. I cant drive any farther. You guys go there and i'll meet you up" Said Alice.

Both of us got out of the car and started running to the castle. Knocking everybody out of our way. Once we got to the center we saw Edward. And we was about to expose himself.

Bella ran to him and pushed him back so that no one could see him shine in the sunlight. I smiled and walked to them. We all went inside the castle and then a big Emmett like man and a skinny shorter man walked to us.

"I no longer need your services" Edward told them.

"Aro would like to see you. And the girl too." The big one said.

Alice broke threw the door and and said "Calm down you guys."

Then a young girl dressed in black came in. She looked like she was 15 years old but she had the vampires red eyes.

"Aro said whats talking so long."She said.

Then she turned around and we walked behind her. We all reached an elevator and got down a couple of floors. Then we got to a beautiful main room and then to some large double doors. The little girl opened the doors to show a large room. With a very high ceiling and 3 thrones. The girl walked to a boy and stood next to him.

"Edward...i see you brought Isabella here as well" A man with long black hair said. He turned his head slowly and looked at me. And we looked each other in the eyes.

"And you my dear?"He asked.

"Elizabeth. I am Bella's sister"I told him. I blinked my eyes and looked at Bella. She looked scared.

"Why do you not want to change Isabella,Edward?She would make an intriguing immortal."The man spoke. And then I had a feeling that someone was looking at me. I looked in front of me and saw a beautiful blonde man with maroon eyes looking at me. And he smiled slowly when he was I looked at him.

"But since you do not want her to become an immortal than we must kill you both." The black haired man said. The Emmett like man can forward and Edward knocked him down and they started to fight. The shorter skinny man grabbed Alice by the throat and a the boy that was standing next to the little girl grabbed Bella.

At the end the big man was about to rip Edwards head off and the boy that was holding Bella started to hurt her.

"NO!Stop!Please!"I yelled. What the hell came over me?

"Kill me. Not them."I said quietly. But I knew they heard me.

"And why is that,my dear?"Said another man. With wavy black hair and a dead expression on his face.(Marcus)

"Because I know that they will change her. She is meant to become something great. And I am going to die sooner or later."I explained.

The man said "Edward...you may leave with your love and sister but the girl stays with us. We will not kill her but she stays."

"Agreed"Edward said. Bella ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I love you"She whispered and then Edward,Alice,and my sister left. And I was left in a room full of vampires...Great!

The beautiful blonde man made is way towards me. He put his hand to my cheek. And he was cold. But it was comfortable. A second later I was over his shoulder and he was walking human speed. Everyone was laughing and giggling.

"What are you doing?" I asked worried.

"I'm going to put you in my room. I need to tell you something"

A couple of minutes later he reached a large black door and when he went in, he lightly put me on the bed.

He got down so that we were eye level and said "I am going to tell you something but you have to stay calm about it,understand?"

"Ok. But first,can you tell me your name?" I asked shyly.

"My name is Cauis."He said with a smile. And it was a beautiful smile.

"What were you going to tell me Cauis?"

"You know now some vampires have powers,right? Well my brother Marcus has a power that he can see relationships and I can link mind. When I linked my mind to his he told me that we are soul mates. "Cauis explained.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

This is why my heart jumped when I first saw him. This is why I felt a pull towards him. He is my soul mate. And I believe it.

"Well, I believe you." I told him. And he looked so happy. Like he was about to blow. Cauis lifted me off the bed and pulled me into a loving hug. He put his head on top of mine and he asked " Why did you risk your life for your sister? Do you want to die that badly?"

"No,I don't want to die. But she is my sister and I would do anything for her. Even if I am the youngest."

He sighed. And I felt him smile.

"Would you like to live here? With me? I would never hurt you. Please stay in this room." Cauis asked.

"I would love nothing more than to stay here. With you." I said.

And again he smiled his wonderful smile. For about 2 minutes we just looked at each other.

"Can I try something?" He asked.

"Sure" I said. Cauis leaned in closer and closer and then I felt his cold lips on mine. And it was amazing.

We broke apart and we both smiled.

"You should rest. It is very late." Cauis said. He lifted me up bridal style and placed me on the bed. He kissed me the lips quickly and I drifted off to sleep. And all I could dream about was Cauis.

I REALLY DONT LIKE IT WHEN IT TAKES 4 CHAPTER FOR SOMEONE TO FLIRT SO I JUST MADE THEN SOULMATES. :P THIS STORY WILL GET BETTER AND BETTER. JUST GIVE IT SOME TIME.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

The other swan daughter

chapter 4

ELIZABETHS POV

When I woke up it was about noon. I got up and went to a bathroom and cleaned myself up. My hair naturally made gorgeous shiny curls. When I got back to the bedroom, there was a blue summer dress on the bed with a note on top of it.

On the note it said

'When you are done getting dressed,Jane will be waiting for you outside your door. She will take to to get something to eat and then Jane will bring you to the throne room.

From Cauis'

When I was done reading the letter I got dressed. And just like Cauis said,there was someone outside my door. It is who he called Jane. The small blonde girl.

"Hello Elizabeth"She smiled. And I smiled back.

"Hello Jane"

"Are you hungry?"Jane asked.

"Yes. Just alittle." I relied.

"Well then,lets go get something to eat?"

And seconds later we were in a beautiful kitchen. I sat down at a large bench and Jane started making me food. During the whole time she was cooking I couldnt help but notice she was smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked. Jane turned to me and said

"Cause I am going to have a mother"

What was she talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well, when I was human me and my brother Alec were saved by Cauis. And me and my brother got so fond of him that he considered us his children. And we look to him as a father. Since our father left our human mother...and now that your here...and both of you are meant to be...I was hoping that you could be my mother..." Jane explained.

"I would love nothing more than to be your mother Jane ,but now can you be so certain that I will be with Cauis? I have only known him for lets than 1 day and yet everyone said that we are soul mates."

She looked at me and gave some toast and sausage then she took a seat across from me and said

"Soul mates are extremely rare. Your sister and the Cullen don't even have it. If your soul mates than your truly meant to be"

I just finished eating my food and looking off into space. When I was done Jane took the plate and washed it. I told her thank you and I stood up.

"We have to go to the throne room now" she told me. And right when she was about to grab me and run there I told her "Can we walk?...Human speed?"

She giggled and said "yes". And we walked side my side down 3 hallways. And finally when we got to the familiar large double door. Jane opened the door and we both walked in side to side.

Next thing I see is Cauis with my hand in his and him leading us to throne. He sat down and I stood next to him.

"You guys know its really annoying that everyone is always running around light speed? Leaving the poor human confused" I said. And everyone chuckled and giggled.

"You will be able to do it one day, my dear." said Aro. And I looked at him with a smile.

After having a point less conversation to everyone,someone burst in the room.

Aro stood off his seat and jumped at the man,holding him by the throat.

"What is your business here Vladimir?" Marcus asked. He looked pissed off.

"I came here because some of my friends told me that Cauis found his soul mate. I would love nothing more than to just congratulation." Vladimir said while looking at me. His eyes were black...he was hungry.

"You lie. Badly. Why did you come here?" Cauis said loudly. He didn't look very happy.

Vladimir slowly got Aro off of him and made is way towards Cauis and I. He put his finger under my chin and said "Because I wanted revenge. You have killed my mate and now I will steal your. She is to beautiful to kill. Maybe she would be my bride."

Cauis flied him over on his back and made him land on floor. Hard. They started to have a battle and all I could do was just stand there. Cauis ripped him limb from limb and finally ripped off his head and threw it into the fire.

He came over to me and when his eyes met mine,we looked calm again. Cauis took my hand gently and lead us both out of the room. We walked down the hallways and got so a large garden. It was filled with roses,lilies,tulips and every beautiful flower imagined.

We stood there for a while and I just sat down on the grass. He looked down at me and sat next to me.

"Thank you" Was all that I could say.

I turned my head and looked at him in the eyes. I leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. It was better than the one we had last night. When we broke the kiss I said "Change me. Please. I dont like being a weak,helpless human. I want to be like you. I want to be with you."

He smiled and pulled us both down on the grass so we were laying down. I giggled and he chuckled. Cauis for some reason started to tickle me and I laughed like crazy. I got on top of him and smiled down. He looked so happy. Like a child with a new toy on Christmas day.

I leaned in and kissed him again. Nothing could me so...sweet. His lips tasted like citrus and I couldn't get enough of it. It was too addicting.

When we broke apart Cauis asked me "I will change you,but you have to do something for me."

"What would you like me to do?"I asked.

"Be my mate. Love me as I love you." Cauis said.

"I would love that. Do you really love me?"

"I love you with every fiber of my being. I knew you for no more than a week and yet I can tell that I love you. I dont fear you,hate you,resent you,or fell com pulsed by you. Elizabeth,you are the most beautiful being. I love you" He said. That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.

"I love you Cauis"

He stood up with a smile on his face and picked me up with him. I giggled at the effort less strength he needed to use.

Cauis got down on one knee and I watched shocked.

He said "Elizabeth,you know that I love you and I know you love me as well.. You saw what I would do to another being if they tried to hurt you. Please,Will you marry me?"

He pulled a ring on my finger but I didn't care what it looked like. All that I wanted right now was my love.

"Yes"I said. He hugged me tightly and he pecked my lips.

"Come,let us tell Alec and Jane. They will be very happy to have a mother." Cauis said. I couldn't wait. Jane would be such a happy girl. And I ' know what Alec would say. I never met him yet.

We started walking down the halls and saw Jane and Alec walking in front of us.

"Jane,Alec. I found you a mother and I found myself a wonderful bride." he said with a proud smile. Jane attacked me with a strong hug and Alec did the same.

"Finally. We have been waiting for you to be staying with us. Forever" Alec said. And for the first time is saw him smile. His angelic face lit up with happiness and so did Jane's.

"We have to go Jane. Aro wants us to go to Washington."Alec said.

What was wrong in Washington. Did the Cullen's do something?

"I don't want to be rude but whats going on in Washington?"I asked.

"There is a newborn army. And we have to monitor them. Maybe even stop by the Cullens to check up on Bella"Jane said. And then they left.

"Don't worry. They just want to see if they have changed your sister yet" Cauis assured me. He's right. There is nothing that I should be worried about.

I smiled at my fiance and we walked to our room. I went inside the bathroom to do my business.(LOL).And when I came out Cauis was on the bed relaxing and watching tv. I sat down on the bed and looked at the tv but I couldn't understand anything because it was fast Italian.

"How did you learn Italian?"I asked just to break the silence.

"I was born here,die here,and lived here."

"What were you as a human?"I asked.

"When I was human my real name was Julius Ceaser. Marcus and Aro were also my friends when we were human. But when I was to go to a meeting I was stabbed. Layed there on the floor to die. But some man came in what seemed to be hours later and changed me. But I got my revenge on the men that killed me. Especially Brutus. I killed him slowly. About a year later Marcus and Aro found out. But I trusted them. When both of them fell ill I had to change them. They were the only people I ever had. They were my closest friends and I could live knowing that I could have done something." He said. He was Julius Ceaser? Hes is that old? WOW. Thats amazing.

"Wow."Was all that said.

I made a childish face and in a baby voice I said "Your old!"

He let out a laughed and I smiled. He has the most beautiful smile. He glow's like an angel. And in time,he will be my angel...forever.

"I do not have patience. Let us marry soon."Cauis said.

"How soon"

"Next week."

"That soon?"

"Yes. I don't want to see you get old. I want you to stay just the way you are right now"

"Then let's get married next week" And I jumped on him. The good thing about him being a vampire is that I can attack him and he will not feel a thing.

"Kiss me" I said. And he did.

When we broke apart I was getting alittle tired and he could tell.

"Have your rest. We don't want you to get cranky." Cauis suggested.

I giggled and hugged him.


	5. Chapter 5

The Other swan Daughter

chapter 5

It's been 4 days since Cauis and I got engaged and we will get married in 3 days. Everything is ready due to everyone being vampire's and running around like crazy trying to set up this wedding.

The wedding invitations have been sent to every vampire coven in the world...including the Cullen's.

Most of my time is being spent with Cauis,Jane and Alec, or in the library by myself.

Cauis walked in and slowly walked to me.

"Hello" I said with a smile.

"Hello" Cauis replied. I looked into his beautiful red crimson eyes and got lost in there beauty. Someday my eyes with be the same color.

"I haven't seen you all day." He said. I stood up and kissed his cheek and apologized.

He quickly took my cheeks in his hands and kissed me passionately.

"I love you" I said. Cauis picked me up and walked human speed down the halls and to our room. He opened the door and closed it with his foot. Cauis walked over to the bed and gently put me on it will kissing me softly.

I know what he wants...but I cant.

I pulled away slowly and said "I can't"

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked.

I looked at him and said "No,it's just that I'm still a vigin and.."

"I dont want you to do something you dont want to do. I'm not forcing you."He wispered. I smiled.

For the rest of the night we layed together on the bed and talked about your lives.

Soon we will be married and be together forever.

I will be HIS Elizabeth and he will be MY Cauis.

THAT YOU TO EVERYONE THAT READS AND EVERYONE THAT REVIEWS.

THANK YOU FOR READING!

REVIIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!


	6. chatper 6

The other Swan daughter

chapter 6

I looked over at the clock and it was about 4 in the morning. I couldnt sleep at all. I had the strangest dream.

(the dream)

I was back home in Forks. In the middle of the forest. I was the Cullens standing on one end of the small field,looking as beautiful as ever,and the Volturi standing on the other end. I was in the middle. I stood there and Bella walked up to me.

"Please come back. We miss you. Dad thinks your dead. Please Elizabeth." She begged quietly.

"I can't Bella. I love Cauis. I need to say with him." I said.

Bella yelled at me "How can you love someone that has no heart,someone that is trying to kill me? You barely know the guy! Hes probably forcing you to get married."

"I do love him. And he loves me. I dont know how but I do. I love everything about him. He is protective,kind,thoughtful,and whatever he does,it is because he is trying to protect the vampire existence and me. And how dare you say that I am being forced to marry him." I yelled back. She looked shocked.

And then my dream ended. What did it mean?

Who was just a dream. It cant hurt me.

I walked out of the room and walked down the halls. About 20 minutes later I saw about 9 human looking figures far down the hall. I walked closer to them until I could realize who they were.

"Cullens!" I yelled as I ran to hug Bella. She hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear "We'll save you"

"No" I relied.

She looked at me and I continued to hug everyone. Carisle,Esme,Jasper,Alice,Edward,Rose,Emmett,Jacob, and then I saw someone else. Dad.

"Hi dad." I said quietly.

He pulled me into a tight hug and whisper "I thought you were died"

"I'm not daddy." I replied.

I pulled away and asked them "What are you doing here?"

"We are here for your wedding" Said Edward.

"This early?"

"We want to spend some time with you" Said Carisle.

"Bella,why did you bring dad?" I said.

"He knows Elizabeth. About vampires and werewolves. Everything. The volturi was nice enough not to kill him. Doesn't want to be changed either."Bella said.

I turned to my dad and said "So you know everything? About the Volturi?"

" explained it all to me." Dad added "Are you sure you want this Elizabeth? Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes dad. As long as i'm with Cauis." I said. And he smiled.

"Not to be a bitch or anything Lizzy but why do you want to marry him? He did want to rip your sisters head off."Emmett said and Rose elbowed him in the stomach hard enough for him to let out air.

"I dont know Emmett. But I do know I want to be with him. I love him. The heart wants what the heart wants" I explained.

After I finished Jane walked up from behind me and said "Good morning mother. Aren't you up alittle early?"

Everyone looked at her confused,

"Couldn't sleep" I said

"Well,i see you have found out your surprise early. Since you are up,come to the throne room. I am suppost to bring the Cullens there." Jane said.

"Ok. Lets go." I said happily.

Jane eyed me up and down my outfit and let out a little smile and said "ok."

Jane picked me up and I had a piggy back ride all the way to the throne room.

"Damn! That's one strong little girl!" My dad said. Everyone let out alittle laugh ,including Jane.

Once we made it to the throne room,Jane opened the doors to reveal to everyone the beautiful room.

I walked over to Cauis and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aren't you up alittle early?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep" I said. He let out alittle chuckle and pulled me down so I can sit on his lap. It felt right to be near him.

"Cullen's. Welcome back. And Jacob Black, nice to meet you. As well as you Charlie Swan. It is an honor to meet you." Aro Said cheerfully. It looked like he could explode with all the hyperness he was having.

"Nice to meet you too. You must be Aro." my dad greeted with a smile.

"Yes,and these are my brothers. Marcus and Cauis."Aro said while pointing out who was who.

Cauis got up gently and walked over to my dad while I stood by his throne.

"I would make some sort of "If you hurt her,i'll kill you" threat,but since your older and stronger than me then I won't." Dad said.

Cauis smiled and shook his hand.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting Elizabeth,she is my heart" He replied. And caused me to have a gleeful smile.

"What heart?" Bella said quietly.

But everyone ignored her.

Cauis walked over back to his throne and sat me back on top of him.

"So,how old are you guys?" Dad asked.

"I think it would be wise to tell Elizabeths father with what she is going to be living with" Marcus said. Everyone agreed.

"Cauis,you should tell him. After all,you are the oldest." Aro said.

Cauis looked over at Aro and nodded.

"When I was a human, I was Julius Ceaser. Ruler of the Roman empire. As you might remember from your history books, I was stabbed to death by the council,including my friend Brutus. But while I was still dying on the floor,a man came to me and bit me. Of course after that I was transformed to a vampire. But during my early years,i accidentally killed my maker. Witch made me into the only vampire in of course I had my revenge on the people that killed me.

One day Aro and Marcus became gravely ill and would have probably died. So I changed them. I couldn't risk losing my friends and brothers." Cauis explained.

Dad was speechless. Shocked.

"Jane and Alec,dear,why dont you tell them about you?"Cauis said sweetly.

Jane smiled and so did Alec.

"We were born in the 1500'. During the time of a large witch hunt in time as Charisle. When we were heading off to church with our mother,Alec and I were accused of witchcraft. So they burned us on a stack. When we both thought we were about to die,Aro,Marcus,and Cauis saved up. Killing the entire were brought to Volterra and changed. When we both woke up we found out that Cauis is the one that changed us. He grew fond of us and we grew fond of him so we started to call him father since our father was never there for us. And now we will have a mother soon." Jane and Alec explained.

"Felix?" Aro said.

" When I was human,it was in France. In 1647 I inlisted in a war and was one of the top soldiers. Near the end of the war I was attacked by a strange women. She changed me and I looked for others that were like me. So I found my way to the Volturi and joined." Felix said.

"Sounds like you alittle."My dad pointed out. Jasper smiled.

"And Demitri?" Aro asked.

"I was king of what how is northern germany in the 1400's. Gaining land,left and right. When I was about 28 years old I was poisoned by one of my enemies. I fell very ill and weak. When I was in my death bed the doctor said he could save me but there was a glice. I didnt care. All I wanted was to live. And I got turned into a vampire." Demitri explained.

"And there you have it. That is what all of us have been trough." Aro said.

Charlie was speakless. Shocked.

"Wow."was all he could say.

"Do you aprove of this marriage?Do you aprove of your daughter being changed into a vampire?And marrying me?"Cauis asked.

"I aprove of this marriage,yes. And I aprove of her being changed into a vampire. No father wants to see there child grow older and dying slowly."Charlie said.

I walked up to my dad and gave him a huge hug

"I love you daddy"

"I love you to sweetheart"

"how adorable! So the marriage is as ?Demitri? Please show our guest's to there rooms."Aro said happily.

Demitri and Felix bowed there heads and everyone headed out the door. Witch left me,Cauis,Marcus,Aro,Jane and Alec in the room.

"He seems like a nice man"Cauis said. Causing me to smile.

"He is." I said.

I looked at Alec and Jane and saw that they were smiling alittle.

"Im going to go. I need to catch up with them."I said. I kissed everyone on the cheek except for Cauis. I kissed him on the lips quickly and then I left.

When I found there room everyone was,I walked in.

"Come on Elizabeth. Escape while you can."Bella said.

"Why would I do that?"I asked. I dont want to go.

"You barly know the guy. And he wanted to kill us."She said.

"I dont care. I love him bella. And I will marry him."I said.

"End of conversation."I added.

Bella sat on the couch and just looked at me without saying another .

"I on the other hand have no problem with this."My dad said. I smiled and he smiled back.

"What? Are you kidding me? This man has taken away countless lives and tried to kill me. Hes like 3000 years old for gods sake."Bella yelled.

"I dont care. You dont know him at all Bella. To me he is the nicest most gentle man I have ever met. And I love him. For the first time in my life Bella.I dont want to take care of you all the time. I want to live my own life."I fought back.

Then Carisle said.

"She's right Bella. Cauis may have a tough exterior but when you get to know him,he is a very caring man."

I looked at Charisle and smiled as a thank you.

"I dont care anymore. If you want to marry him then go ahead. But dont come to me when he broke your heart."Bella said and walked out of the room. Edward followed her.

"Im not going to chase after her...not worth it." I said.

For the rest of the night I was catching up with the Cullens until I felt sleepy.

"Im sorry guys. But im getting really sleepy. See you later."I said.

I hugged all of them and walked back to my room. Crawled into the bed and fell asleep.

Hopefully Bella will understand tomorrow. If I ever get the chance to talk to her.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND EVERYTHING! I LOVE YOU! IM GETTING SORTA SOME WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY SO PLEASE SUGGEST SOME THINGS THAT I SHOULD DO FO THE NEXT CHAPTER3


End file.
